beybladebcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Zurafa R145WB
Rock Zurafa R145WB (known in Japan as Rock Giraffe R145WB) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Its owner is Dashan Wang. Face Bolt: ZurafaEdit http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/c/cc/Facebolt_ZURAFA_BB78_35561.pngZurafa FaceboltThe Face Bolt depicts Qilin. The Qilin, was a mystical hooved Chinese chimerical creature known throughout East Asian cultures. It is a good omen that brings "rui" (serenity or prosperity) and is often depicted with fire all over its body. The design is a green Qilin with "ZURAFA" across. Energy Ring: ZurafaEdit *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Zurafa is an Energy Ring with a bright orange opaque flame design on a translucent yellow backround. It resembles the red and yellow Virgo ring recolour. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/c/c9/Clearwheel_giraffe_%281%29.jpg Fusion Wheel: RockEdit *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF, R2F, and LRF. Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/db/Metalwheel_rock.jpg Spin Track: Rubber 145Edit *'Weight:' 4.7 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/5/5f/RockGiraffetrack_r145_img.jpgRubber 145 is the second heaviest of all Spin Tracks available. It is made of a very firm Rubber and is both a viable Track for Attack and Defense Customizations. Its main purpose is to absorb hits from low attackers without moving much, though it hardly happens with most beys. It is shaped similar to Wide Defense 145 but with the plastic "wings" made of rubber and are more evenly spread out. Due to the gap of the wings, this makes some recoil. The wide shape and the Track's small placement makes it scrape the Stadium floor and therefore lose Stamina. Despite its main use, Claw 145 outclasses it, but Rubber 145's heavy weight gives it advantage against tall Smash Attackers. R145 can be used for attack custom because its smash and increasing weight helps it attack better with the combo MF Gravity Perseus R145R2F/RF. Attack: 0 - Defense: 3'' - ''Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Wide BallEdit *'Weight:' 0.7 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/6/6a/WBIMG.jpgWide Ball Performance TipWide Ball is pretty much Ball with a larger spherical surface, hence “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the Bottom also causes offensive movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good Bey. In this bey, Wide Ball is black grayist. This tip is good for attack types when useing a rev up launcher. Good custimizations for attack types are Variares T125\WA130\90\100WB